Point Pleasant: They're Stronger Together
by EJ96168
Summary: What would you do if you found out your father was the Devil? That you had been put on this earth to bring about the end of life as we know it? For teenager Christina Nickson, every day is a fight against evil.
1. Chapter 1

Point Pleasant – Season 2, Chapter 1: "Thank God for Immortality"

Lucas Boyd, the man sent to protect the child of darkness, was being chaperoned in a fancy black car when it happened, his face covered with the cuts and scratches of a thousand deaths. His white-collar suit had a rich stench of blood. He sat back, arms above his head, giddy with himself as he watched the true destiny of this world come to fruition…

The sky was being christened by evil, masking itself with a sea of ominous mist. Screaming and crying were the only chimes heard in the wind, as death and destruction reigned. It kept and would keep getting darker and darker in Point Pleasant, the little boating town that now crashed and burned under the wrath of the daughter of Satan. This was the end of days. The Armageddon…

The daughter of Satan, with the face of innocence and beautiful blond locks, now stood on the freeway out of town, behind her a rook of ravens cawed behind her. Her expression was motionless; it was like she was in a trance. Understandably, this young girl would no longer feel anything again. Not since Jesse, the boy she loved, had twisted a knife into her gut, desperate to end her mortality…

_Thank God for immortality, Christina thought, smirking. _

"Or, should I be thanking you, daddy?" She said out loud, looking up to the sky. _Wouldn't he be proud of his little girl for fulfilling her destiny? _

He lay under what was left of the Kramer's house. Jesse would likely never be found. Not that he would know it. He was dead. Killed by the girl who caught his eye the second she washed up in Point Pleasant. _**The face of innocence.**_

A ray of light shone down, striking the rubble where his body was. The only light in Point Pleasant to be seen for miles.

The light grew brighter and brighter, like a burning sun.

Lucas Boyd had seen it from inside the car, his eyes opened wide and glaring. The smile had been wiped off his face in confusion…

Only Jesse's fingers would've felt the heat, if he'd shown any signs of life…

But, then, something moved among the rubble. Rumblings.

The scene was set. Maybe it was something and maybe it was nothing.

All that could be heard were the sounds of crackling fires and the crumbling buildings nearby. Popping and banging, crackling and spitting, like a great bush fire. The fires that only ended in wreck and ruin, death and famine. Spit, bang, crackle, pop…spit, bang, crackle, pop…spit, bang, crackle, pop…Jesse's eyes were firmly closed underneath the slab of concrete, weighing down on top of him. And then… they opened…and the bright light was gone. His bright blue eyes. The thing Christina loved about him. Jesse Parker was alive.

_~ Thank God for immortality._

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Point Pleasant – Season 2, Chapter 2: "Blinded"

Isabelle had seen the horrors Point Pleasant was about to face years ago: The death. The destruction. Her whole family torn apart. She had tried to help her mother see it too, but she knew deep down she couldn't stop it. Nobody could. _Deep down, the darkness was their destiny… _

Meg Kramer held her daughter, but offered no comfort as they stood outside of what was left of their home. As the walls crumbled down around them, everything that ever held importance to them was gone… One young girl had destroyed their town, their home and their lives andher fallen daughterhad seen it all coming...

It took him a while to realize what had happened, to come to where he was. It was as if he had been in a coma for months on end, out of touch with everything good in this world. His veins were sending blood through to his golden heart. Jesse Parker could feel something once more. _Something or someone had made his heart start beating again…_

Finally awake and panic-stricken, the lifeguard shouted for help at the top of his lungs. _They worked._

"Mom, do you hear that?" Judy shouted as she looked up at her mother. She was looking towards the house. Meg Kramer did not respond, only trying to bring her squirming daughter's body closer to her own.

"…Jesse…" she muttered. Her eyes were watering as she searched for a sign her mother could even hear what she was saying. _Or,_ _was she hearing voices now too?_

Judy felt like she was about to explode. Her pupils dilated, zipping and zapping from one side of her skull to the other, she put her finger to her dry lips, and then, without another second's thought, made a break for it. Her mother's grip wasn't tight. As she ran towards the fiery blaze, she half-heartedly covered her face. Taking one look back, she realized her mother's arms were still held in that same position. She still thought her daughter was there, in her arms. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Meg Kramer was somewhere else entirely. She looked to her father, Ben, blinded. His eyesight had been taken from him. _Taken from him by one young girl who had destroyed their town, their home and their lives…_ Judy turned back, facing the destruction _she_ had caused, and went inside, shouting Jesse's name…

~ Blinded

**To be continued… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Point Pleasant – Season 2, Chapter 3: "Bang"**

Parading her way through the wreckage, Judy could not bring herself to open her eyes and see what her town had become. She called out in terrified wonder, not sure if what she heard was just a dream...

Terry kept his eyes straight ahead, driving as fast as he could out of town. He had just lost his father and now, he was faced with this. He didn't know what to call it. The end of days didn't really seem possible. "Point Pleasant never did me much good anyway", Holly playfully remarked as she sat beside him, feeding off of his worry. _This was her chance. No man would hurt her anymore. She'd take Terry for everything he had and make a new life for herself_. Yet, as Holly turned to face him, a scarf drafted around her scars, she knew deep down she'd never be able to leave her old life. Lucas Boyd always had a way of finding her.

Judy was about to give up hope. Until, finally, he answered her. It was a miracle. _She wasn't crazy._ With a look of determination on her face, Judy wiped her tears. She was going to find Jesse Parker, and he was going to be alive. He was the only one that could end this. _He had to kill that bitch, once and for all…_

As people desperately tried to get out of town, they could see everything. Everything that once stood was torn down. Fires ravaged nearly every building. There were bodies everywhere. Nothing meant anything anymore. As they ran a red light, Terry spied Meg Kramer being treated by Point Pleasant emergency services, but he could see she couldn't face what had happened. _Who could blame her? _They were ants in a town set under the magnifying glass of Hell. He had to get out and never look back. Terry revved harder and harder, as his mind became more and more jumbled. He was thinking about his dead father, his time working for Mr Boyd, and Amber, the girl he'd left to rot. Emotion overcame him, his head spinning as he swerved round a corner, blind…

Behind her was a burning car, run off the road by the flick of her wrist. There were two bodies inside, burnt, blackened, and dead. Christina Nickson began to laugh like a tormented Cheshire cat, gazing up at the phosphorous purple skyline. She felt good. In fact, she felt better than good. Reminiscing, Christina didn't expect what came next. A hard thump came from behind. Someone had hit her. _Someone had the nerve to try and stop her._ Completely unphased, she turned around. And she grinned. Jesse Parker. He was alive...

The halls of worship were marked by gunfire. Sarah Parker winced, her husband's grip growing tighter and tighter as he pulled her away from what he considered madness. Father David and the other sacrifices looked on, in shock. Logan and Sarah thought they'd made it out alive, but then, the doors at the front of the Church burst open before them. The leader of the Vatican Warriors tried to calm the situation, babbling scripture at the pair, telling Sarah this is what she must do. To save the world, to ensure good wins over evil. "You get away from my wife", policeman Logan Parker shouted ferociously in St Martin's Church. Suddenly, his temper got the better of him. He had had enough. He fought with the man, pushing his wife out of the way, his gun pointed high in whichever direction his fists were. The nozzle swung in every direction, as the men's words grew less and less audible in the struggle. Sarah tried to make it stop. But, deep down she knew Logan's dark side would come out again. She could never stop him getting angry. She was lost in her thoughts until…_Bang. Bang._ Smoke rose from the nozzle of a fired gun, filling the room. The leader fell to the ground. _Had Logan finally killed a man?_ Sarah looked up…but it wasn't what she was expecting. Standing before them was Nick, the apprentice, a teenager at Point Pleasant High. Sarah bellowed in the corner, covering her face with her hand. _What had this world come to?_ Logan could not speak, covered in the blood splatter of a dead man, dropping his police-issue to the floor. Nick, with his rosy-cheeks and ruffled hair, then turned and aimed his gun at Logan and fired once more. _Bang. Bang. Bang._

~ Bang

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**2x04: Come back for another round, have we? (Part I of II) **

"Come back for another round, have we?" Christina grinned, staring menacingly at him. They were in the midst of the end and Christina knew she had won. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly as she stepped forward, and began to run her finger down his chest. Jesse Parker stood there, his face contorted, as her finger slipped down further and further. The grinning girl in front of him would tease him, till death do them part...

What he was about to say got lost somewhere. But, he didn't come here to speak. Suddenly, she pulled her finger away, as if she'd been struck by lightning. Jesse's touch had affected her. She screamed and fell to the ground. When she looked back up, the white in her eyes was gone. All that was left were two black olives. Death itself. Jesse remained standing, looking down at her. He had to flick away any emotions he had left for this girl. _Could he do it? Oh, come on. He had to. _"She is the daughter of Satan", he muttered softly, over and over again. Christina's screams filled the night-sky. "She is the daughter of Satan", he muttered softly, over and over again. In his right hand, Jesse held the weapon that would kill her once and for all. He took two steps forward; trying to push his feelings for her to a place he would never visit. Taking the Vatican Warrior's trusted blade, he knew it was now or never. Raising it up above the sobbing girl, he prepared to thrust it into her neck. Shutting his eyes, tears starting to dribble down his face, he drew the blade straight through Christina's neck. With the sight of black blood pouring out of her neck, Christina's inner-demons were once again awakened. Her glare was back, even without sight, Jesse could see it. Dropping the knife to the ground, he fell to the floor himself. He watched in awe as Christina's neck began to heal itself, the blood being sucked back into her body.

Christina stood up and took two steps forward.

All her feelings for him were gone. _They had to be._ Picking the sharp-edged blade up from the floor, she knew it was now or never. "You really thought you could kill me, didn't you? She said, as if it were Child's Play. Jesse couldn't speak. "ANSWER ME!" she roared, her eyes a simmering fire. A nearby tree fell apart. "Christina, we can still…stop…this" Jesse barely managed, stuttering, tears of both fear and sadness. Christina stood there laughing, like Chucky's Bride, the knife still in her hand. "Christina, I….I…still…love…you" Jesse said without thought, struggling to hold it together. Christina stopped for a split second at those three words, turning her back to him. "I could really go for one last booty call" Christina smirked, the Devil inside of her taking over. "Remember…Father Tomas…he said… you still had good inside of you…that we could stop this" Jesse begged, crawling away, his bare hands red hot on the burning tarmac of the highway. "You tried to kill me. _Twice._ Don't you remember?" Christina responded, gritting her teeth. Suddenly, she turned around and saw that Jesse had changed position. _He was trying to get away. He was lying to her again. He never really loved her. Nobody ever loved her, not even her own mother..._ Calling out a war cry, Christina ran at him, the blade swinging in the air...


	5. Chapter 5

**2x05 Come Back For Another Round Have We? (Part II)**

Christina and Jesse lay on the open road, fires swirling, a thunder rumbling above the town they both had come to call home. The sharp blade lay in the middle of them, shining under the dark skies above, bloodied by a thousand battles between the dark and the light. By the blood that both of them had on their hands.

Jesse gasped for air, his brown hair covered in blood that ran straight down his face and into his mouth. Spitting it out onto the ground, Jesse winced as he turned on his side. In the corner of his eye, past the blade, he could see her. Her back turned against his, her body looked lifeless.

Trying to push everything he ever cared about out of his mind, Jesse spied his reflection; his face staring back at him through the rim of the blade. "You can do this", the reflection shouted. His face contorted, Jesse inched himself closer and closer. _Time to end this._

Christina's sight returned then, her blue eyes fluttering open, her stare terrifying. She was staring into an unforeseen vortex, being given instructions from somewhere beyond this world. Her blond locks covered her face, her red crop top stained with the blood of innocents and traitors; she was ready. _Time to end this._

She spun her body around faster than the speed of light and reached her hand out for the weapon she had dropped, inching herself closer and closer. Between them, Christina and Jesse, two intertwined souls, were reaching out for something that would end the other's life. Both hands reaching out, it took them a while to realise the other was there…_or, maybe they didn't want to realise it._

Christina and Jesse's fingers touched the blade's edge and each other. Tears fell from Jesse's face, mixing with the cuts and scars that had been left on his body. No pain could be worse than what he was about to do next. _It was his destiny._

Christina was fixated on freeing Jesse's hand, but his touch made her see a whole other world. One she was never allowed to see: _the good_. Without realizing it, tears were running down her face too. She met Jesse's stare…

They didn't need to say anything. _It was over._ Christina took the blade from Jesse's reach and grimaced. She sent the blade skittering across the burning tarmac, the metal rim scraping at its surface for miles. Jesse took her hand in his and it felt so good. They inched closer and closer until their heads touched each other's. They gave in. Heartbeats racing and pupils dilated; they kissed one another under the raging sky. They were in love with each other and their destiny could not change that. _This was their destiny._


End file.
